What? I'm not a dog, I'm a fox!
by Crazy Hyper Active Nyx
Summary: This is a story that I wrote on Quizilla, it's about the book/series "Twilight" and it's suppose to be set after Bella is a vamp with my characters added in, filled with adventure and excitment hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Crazy-Hyper-Active-Nyx: Okay so this is a _Twilight_ story, it's going to be after Bella gets turned, and as fair warning for everyone I can not spell to save my life, nor is my grammar very good so sorry I will try to have someone else other than myself edit this for me but no promises

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters from _Twilight_ (no matter how much me or any other fan would love to) I do how ever own Anne, Gwen, Mads, Alexander, Devianna, and any plot that is not in the _Twilight_ series

Okay, so you might be wondering who I am and the two other people next to myself are, well I'm Anne Roselyn Marlin, and the other two people next to me are Blaze, or at least we call her that, her real name is Gwenaver Marry Marks, and the other person is Madeline Katie Redela, and we aren't just normal people, we are similar to werewolves, but we aren't exactly the same we can transform just the same as a werewolf can but I myself am more like a werefox, Madeline is more like a weredragon (she just has really amazing wings and an awesome tail) and blaze is a werecat, or that's just what we call ourselves, and we all have some 'special power' kind of like some vamps do, but I won't get in to that right now, and as for our ages well we have been around for a while longer than a lot of vamps, cause similarly to werewolf, but still quiet a bit different though, basically unless we find our 'true lover' or 'soul mate' we can't age and even though I'm technically older then Blaze she looks like she's 20 or so, and so that is what we say is her age, and we say I'm 19, and Mads is like our little sister even though she is only a 'year' younger then me, in reality she is around 100 years younger then me and Gwen is about 50 years older then Mads. Any way, our story that we tell people when we move to some where new, is that Gwen and I are best friends, almost sisters, and that Gwen adopted Mads. In a way we are like a pack we just can hide our most of our thoughts to ourselves. Also we are now 'moving' to some place called Forks, in Washington state, our at least that's another one of our stories in reality we are chasing, or tracking a vamp named Alexander, mostly because he almost killed Mads we she was first changing, and then he recently tried to kill me when we were 'living' in new Mexico and since we are 'living' in folks we bought an house that is in the woods it's near the edge of folks, and close to a place called la push either way after we 'kill' him, even though technically he's already dead, we decided we would just stay there since it was getting close to time we move anyways, and the house is wicked awesome which is a major plus to living there. Anyways, this is the beginning of our new lives, but now I have to get going so we can go catch up to Alexander.


	2. Chapter 2

"How much longer till we get there?" Mads asked me while we were sitting outside of some random gas station in a place called La Push, which is on our way to Forks. "Well at the rate that we're going, I would say about another half hour. Hey wait, why are we are we still here I thought all three of us already filled up the gas in our cars, and got our snacks?" I asked Mads quite confused by this little fact. "Well, we did, but Blaze is still in the store. Not sure what she's doing though, since she already got her snack..." Mads replied to me while trailing off at the end of her sentence, most likely trying to think of why Blaze would still be inside the store. "Okay then, why don't we go check on her? See what is taking her so long." I asked Mads, wanting nothing more than to get out of here as soon as possible. "Okay but why do I have to go? Why can't you just go by yourself?" she asked very confused "Well there are two reasons why you have to come with me, one I don't trust you to be out here alone for multiple reasons, and" "Hey!!" Mads interrupted me sounding upset "And two lets not forget neither of us should be alone until Alexander is gone okay" I replied annoyed that she interrupted me again "Okay, I guess it makes sense, but why can Blaze be alone?" Mads asked me still highly confused "Well, mostly because she's stronger then you and he came after us before…" I calmly explained to her trailing off on the end, shuddering slightly at the thought of what had happened previously. "Who came after you before?" I heard someone ask us, from behind us. "Uh, no one! Not a single person!" Mads replied frantically, and waved her arms around in the air making strange motions. "Who are you?" I asked him, confused by his sudden appearance. "I'm Jacob Black" He told us, looking at us as if he were confused about something. "Okay that's a cool last name! Hi, I'm Madeline Redela, and this is Anne Marlin!" Mads informed him quickly, while wearing an overly happy and hyper grin. "Hey, here's an odd question. Do you believe in werewolves?" I asked, seeing if the assumption I made was correct. After I asked him that I saw him stiffen up, practically unnoticeable to the human eye. "I take it you do dog." I said while using air quotations around the word dog. "Get out of my face dog!!" I heard Gwen shout. "Shit, I should have known that there are more of you..." I muttered just barely loud enough for Mads and Jacob to hear me speaking. "What are you getting at?" Mads asked me, as I started running to the front of the store. "Well she's a..." I started to explain "And their werewolves" Mads finished my explanation getting where my thought were at with her eyes widened. "And that makes them almost mortal enemies. Hey Blaze, come on, we need to leave now." I told her just barely starting to let my panic show on the outside. But on the inside I was a jittery and panicky mess. 'Before they start a fight' I thought to myself worriedly. "No! I really dislike this dog!" Blaze told me very angry at the idea, or at the so called dog. "Of course you don't like him. Why in the world would you, after all you are natural enemies. Now come on, or do I have to drag you away like last time?" I asked Blaze threatening "Fine, but you won't get so luck next time dog." Blaze whispered fiercely to the guy, or dog as Blaze prefers to call them. "Hey Jared, Sam wants us to go patrol the border." I heard Jacob tell the other dog, which I assumed was Jared, quietly. 'I bet that Jacob does not really want there to be a fight either, especially in public. If either of them lost control…' I thought to myself completely beyond relived, that the fighting was stopped before it could really start. "Goodbye, it was nice meeting you Jacob and Jared, but we really have to get going now. Maybe we will get to see you again soon." I told them at a high speed that any normal person would have trouble even understanding. I really just wanted to get Blaze away from them as soon and quick as possible. I heard them say their goodbyes quickly, before leaving, but I really wasn't paying much attention to them any more since we managed to get out without a fight. And also that we were almost away from the gas station, as were the boys we just meet. "Now Blaze lets go, we very well can't get there with out the instructions." I stated jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood and leave quicker. "Fine I'm coming" she told me completely relaxed and calm now. With that we all got in our cars and drove to our new house.

"Well guys I'm going to go for a run. You want to come with me?" I heard Blaze ask Mads and I after we had gotten to our new house and had unpacked our most basic supplies. "For sure," was the reply I heard Mads give Blaze, as I finished unpacking the rest of the kitchen tools. "Sure, sounds good." Was the response I gave to Blaze's question. With that decided we left running, at a high invisible speed for any normal person, but a slower pace for ourselves. "Hey it's raining and thundering. Why are we out here, again?" Mads asked while complaining, not wanting to get wet. "Because I wanted to run, and you said you would come, Mads." Blaze replied majorly annoyed by Mads complaining of running in the rain, when she was the cat that supposedly despised any form of water. "Hey, does that look like that game the vampires play, you know the one that's similar to baseball?" asked Blaze, noticing a group of vampires, eleven to be exact. Eight of the vampires were at one side of the field, while the other three vampires were at the other side of the field. "Yeah, it is some vampires. Do you want to check it out, to see if Alexander is there?" I asked them seeing if they were up to it. After all we did just get here, well two and a half hours ago, but still not to long ago. "Sure" both of them replied at the same time.

"Do you really think that he'll be here?" Mads asked starting to get frightened by the thought of having to see him again. Which she has every right to be afraid, after all he did try to kill her quite a few times. "Maybe, though I really don't know, but it never hurts to just check." replied Blaze trying to tell if Alexander was on the field or not. "Hey, look it is him! And he even has groupies!" Mads exclaimed while she giggled at the end of her statement from the thought of him having groupies it had happened before; though none of them had be vampires then, but still that had been a complete disaster. I let a low chuckle out at the memory of that, and so did Blaze. "Those two might be, but I don't think that the other vampires are with him." I replied to Mads comment after I had a very short memory of the previous groupies he had before. "Yeah, any vampires that would be with him wouldn't protect a new born, no matter how much they liked, or loved, the new born. After all he tried it before, he couldn't stand us then." Blaze said to Mads explaining why they, most likely, are not with him. "Oh look, it's the trio that have been chasseing me." Alexander said sarcastically, as we were just moving into the sight range of all the vampires. Alexander's comment made everyone look at us, extremely cautious. And I noticed how one of the male vampires got into an even more, if possible, protective stance in front of the new born vampire girl. "Why, they aren't even vampires? And it's not like werewolf are around any more. There's no logical reason to hunt you down." asked the slightly smaller, blond vamp that is with him in a smart ass tone, as if she was the smartest and best person in the world. Personally I thought that her tone made her sound like a bitch more then anything else, but that might have just been my thoughts. "Oh really we're not! How nice of u to notice that we're not vampires, looks like your lackeys are lacking immensely, Alexander." Mads replied with an angry tone and loads sarcasm. "Mads calm down, it won't help anything if you blow up now. Especially with ten vampires here, and the new born, he could and would use her to escape." I said calmly with my eyes closed trying to think of an effective plan to get to Alexander with out any….creatures getting hurt in the process. "Yeah, but still!" Mads shouted in a whining tone "Stop whining!!" exclaimed Blaze having had enough of Mads whining, and also completely frustrated with the situation. "Alexander, you realize next time we will make sure that you won't have an escape route." I told him calmly, even though I can't come up with a plan to get him with out anybody being harmed in the process. As I told him this I sat down with my eyes still closed, and also majorly frustrated and annoyed. "Heh, you scared him a lot, I saw him stiffen before he darted out." Mads told me, smugly, after Alexander left. "Next time he'll be more then scared!" Blaze told Mads fiercely and angrily. "Oh, you can stop being so tense. We won't hurt any of you including that new born vampire." I told the eight vampires lazily while changing from a sitting position to a laying down position. "Who are you?" I heard one of them ask us, more specifically the one who was the most protective of the new born vampire. "Also what are you?" I heard the new born vampire girl ask us cautiously, while looking over the males shoulder. "Oh well, I'm Madeline Redela, this is Anne Marlin, and that is Gwenaver Mark" Mads replied to them happily with the same overly happy and hyper grin she had given to the werewolf, Jacob, earlier at the gas station. "Only I go by the name Blaze or at the very least Gwen instead of Gwenaver." Blaze told them in a bored tone sounding like she wanted to get home, or maybe try to make a plan for capturing Alexander. "Also to answer the second question we are..." I started to tell them before Mads interrupted me. 'I think the sugar she had at the gas station is starting to kick in.' I thought this to myself, knowing that we shouldn't have let her have any sugar, at all. "We are special like werewolves!!" Mads exclaimed interrupting you and making the vampires, and Blaze, growl fiercely but the vampires all got into a fighting position, well all but one of them, while Blaze settled for just death glaring at Mads. "Mads just let me explain, okay?" I asked, or rather told her exasperated. "Fine." she said and started to pout and trying to look sad. "Well, I guess in a way she's right, in a way, except we aren't werewolves. I am… I guess you could call me a werefox, like how a werewolf turns to a wolf, I turn into a fox. Mads over here turns into a dragon, but normally a smaller one. Next, Blaze is a werecat, meaning she transforms into a cat, so she basically despises almost all werewolves, similar to you vampires." I said trying to explain what exactly we are, without angering or confusing them to much. "So, since she explained can we leave now?" Blaze asked them sounding extremely bored and slightly irritated, possibly from having lack of sleep on top of what just happened. "Hey Carslie, I never thought I would see you again!" I said with my eyes still closed, still quite excited even though I didn't sound or look like I was. I also ignored the fact that Blaze wanted to leave. "Anne, you're still around?" Carslie asked me, sort of … well actually majorly shocked by me still being around and alive, to a certain extent. "Yep, and you should know that I wouldn't give up that easily." I said laughing a little at the end. "Wait you two know each other?" everyone asked at the same time, well except Carslie and me…


	3. Chapter 3

name: Devianna, Devi for short  
description/looks: a smaller girl, despite her age and race, she wears, and likes to wear white tank tops, and an over sized t-shirt/sport jerseys, and wears jeans, or shorts of varieties and never wears long sleeves or sweat shirt/jackets, also she has blonde hair to her midback, with blueish/purpleish eyes, and almost always has her oversized head phones with her I-pod but mostly to tune other people out, and also mostly to fill in the silence, and at home, or friends houses  
race: werewolf  
age: 49 years younger then you, but she looks like she's 19 or so  
past: most in story, but she is friends with you three even Gwen, oddly enough ,and you have known her most of your life

Name: Jessie McCartly

Description/looks: She has beautiful, shiny, straight, jet black hair that goes just barely past her shoulders. She also has beautiful amber golden eyes that go black when she's hungry. She also is a little bit short, standing at around 5'1". Normally she is seen wearing new stylish looking clothing and layers, along with many sweaters, and normally just straight black jeans, sometimes kakis', and very rarely skirts, though her most worn colors are black and blue.

Race: Vampire

Age: She's only around 10 years younger than you, and the both of you were friends before she was turned and such occurrences, but she looks to be around the age of 17

Past: She was friends during your and hers mortal life, and is now more or less friends with you, Gwen, and Mads. The rest of her past shall be revealed at some point in the story, but basically she was turned, and she thought of drinking animal blood, with your help.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait! When did you meet him, I haven't met him before?" Mads asked sounding super annoyed. "Mads this was before you were even born. Remember I have been living about 100 years longer then yourself." I told her while sighing, wanting nothing more then to go home and go to bed. "Yeah, I guess I forgot..." she replied "Any way, how have you been Carslie?" I asked him "Wait, no, I think I remember, I heard about you all from Jessie and I'm very interested in the thought of a human, well now a new born, and vampire in love, it is all so very interesting......." I said recalling how Jessie had told me about them a few weeks ago. "Wow! Really, that makes me think of...." Mads started to say but was cut off by Blaze and I "Don't even go there!!!" Blaze and I cut her off before she could tell them "Um not to be rude, but what are you doing here, exactly?" asked Bella "Well, we were hunting Alexander, but he got away..." I explained to them briefly "Again!!" screamed Mads angrily "As I was saying, he got away again, so we might have to wait for him to come to us. Also we had to move........Again, and we figured we were coming here any way so why not go ahead and move, we only had about a year before people got suspicious of us not ageing." "Wait, why don't you age?" I heard the Bella ask us very confused "Well.....wait how do I explain that, Anne?" Mads asked me stumped on how she should explain "Well we are similar to werewolves, I expect that your wolf friend told you about them ageing, well similarly to them we don't age at all. At least until we find our true love or our soul mate, it's very annoying to wait till then, and if you don't find them you have to meet a reincarnation, or maybe an ancestor I'm not sure on the last part. There are also more details then that but still, that's the basics of it." I replied sighing at the end. "Well nice seeing you Carslie, but we need to get home and unpack, or else I'll be suck inside doing it at midnight tomorrow, bye see you all later!!" I exclaimed, running away quickly so I could get home and sleep.

"That was so weird, why would that vampire dude fall for a plain ordinary human girl?" I heard Mads asking Blaze and I. "I have no clue, but why would you care, besides you were a human once, though you normally don't have issues with humans." Blaze replied still sounding bored. "I don't have a problem with her; it's just the fact that I couldn't read her mind!" Mads exclaimed angrily to us, telling us why she was so upset at that girl, Bella if I remember correctly. "Really, we might have to look into that, but any ways we're home" I said still using air quotations on the word home. "Yes now I can go to sleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mads shouted very super loud sounding excited about being able to sleep. "Wake up the whole town why don't you" Blaze said sarcastically, then they started to argue, but I tuned out what they were saying "Guys something's different..." I said, and they immediately stopped "I-is it-t A-alex-xsander?" Mads asked a completely freaked out. "No, but I think we know them..." I said trailing off. "Oh I know who it is, it's…" I started off but I never finished because I was cut off by a blackish over-sized wolf jumping on me, and started to lick my face. "Get off me Devi!!!" I screeched at her, but it came out more as "gemmm mfm mmmm mmve" since she was licking my face. I could hear Mads busting out laughing and I knew that she was using a tree to support her self. Then Devi jumped off of me and ran behind a tree and came back out in her normal human form. Which she is a smaller girl, with blonde hair and blue purple eyes. "Sorry Anne but I couldn't resist." Devi replied giggling a little in between her words. "I know, but you and Mads realize I'm going to get both of you back, right?" I asked them in a calm manner, and Devi just gave a some what nerves laugh and rubbed the back of her head nervously "B-but I didn't do anything wrong!" Mads loudly complained, not wanting to be pranked any time soon. "You were laughing, plus I still haven't forgiven you from...." I was instantly cut off, by Mads putting her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking any more. "Well, why don't we all go to bed now, and tomorrow Devi can tell us why she's here. Oh and Devi the guest room you have is upstairs third from your right, night everyone!!" she said dragging me to my bedroom, with her hand still over my mouth, preventing me from saying anything, or telling her how I wasn't going to tell them "Anne you promised me.......


	5. Chapter 5

C-H-A-N: Here are links for how (more or less any ways) I personally view my character (I just realized that I never described Anne, Mads, or Blaze) and if you want to keep viewing them however you do then you don't have to view the pictures

Anne: .com/albums/vv269/Green-eyed-alien/?action=view¤t;=

Anne's eyes: .com/albums/vv269/Green-eyed-alien/?action=view¤t;=1147145660_

Blaze: .com/albums/vv269/Green-eyed-alien/?action=view¤t;=

Blaze's eyes: .com/albums/vv269/Green-eyed-alien/?action=view¤t;=1215812112_6790_

Mads: .com/albums/vv269/Green-eyed-alien/?action=view¤t;=

Mads eyes: .com/albums/vv269/Green-eyed-alien/?action=view¤t;=

Devi: .com/albums/vv269/Green-eyed-alien/?action=view¤t;=anime_

Devi's eyes: .com/albums/vv269/Green-eyed-alien/?action=view¤t;=

"Mads, I was not going to tell them anyways, so stop over reacting about it…" I told the fidgety Mads with a heavy sigh. "R-right-t….S-sorry, but I really do not want them to find out about that…little issue I had…" Mads replied still fidgeting slightly, and not expanding, afraid that either Blaze or Devi might hear us. "You know they will find out about it sometime, you're lucky that they have not found out already. Either way I'm going to go to bed now, don't forget that we have to start school Monday." I told Mads as I walked out of the door, not waiting for her response, considering we had this conversation before. After that I went to my own room, and unpacked for a while, before I fell asleep, on my nice new bed.

"Show me how to lie. You're getting better all the time. And turning all against the one. Is an art that's hard to teach. Another clever word. Sets off an unsuspecting herd. And as you get back into line. A mob jumps to their feet. Now dance, f**ker, dance. Man, he never had a chance. And no one even knew. It was really only you."(by the Offspring) Was the song that woke me up, after my 6 hour of sleep I got. I quickly turned off my alarm song, still partly asleep I got out of my bed, and stumbled to my closet. Next I choose my outfit for the day, which was a plain black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Then I went down stairs to the kitchen, seeing blaze was making….something, I assume it to be pancakes though. "Hey Blaze! What's up?" I asked her sitting in one of the bar stool chairs, after I stole a few of the pancakes that she made. "Oh, not much, finished unpacking the kitchen, and made sure you and Mads are enrolled in the high school here. Which you are, unlike last time." Blaze responded dully, and giving me a somewhat blank stare. "Hey! That was Mads, which I can't blame her for doing, considering she always has to go to school, at least I can say that I have a late birthday. She can't say that, though." I replied with a slight glare on my face, she doesn't every have to go to school again, unless she went for only one year, which would be pretty pointless, even if that's what I do every time, so Mads isn't alone in the high school. After awhile of Blaze and I just talking about different things with Devi, I went to unpack some more, woke Mads up when it got to be 11, three hours after I got up. And that's how the rest of our day went, we did manage to finish unpacking, and Blaze found a job, a small little bookstore, that she will work at during the week, which she will go have an interview at tomorrow. The day was really uneventful though, and we had to get up for school the next morning, so Mads and I had to go to bed earlier than Blaze did, and we got to forward to the next day, and school.


End file.
